


Back with Your Racks as the Stacks You Know

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, International Day of Femslash, Pre Razor, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small measure of Helena and Gina's downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back with Your Racks as the Stacks You Know

**Author's Note:**

> "What is this?" Helena asked, demanding an answer with a hard edge to her voice. Her hands held a Poladro at the corners, fingers barely touching the waxy plastic of the image.

Helena and Gina had casually stepped into the office to continue their conversation. Of course, that hadn't been the real reason for their departure, but the rest of the CIC had been more than willing to pretend it was.

"This was going to be your present, but I can see that you've already found it." Gina replied with benevolently sarcastic seeping through her voice. Hiding the photograph had been unsuccessful, despite trapping it between the worn and yellowed pages of a Gemenese book of hymns. She lent Helena the book knowing that she would not look at it for a while. The hymnal came back down on the table with a slide of thick leather, though Gina had been expecting a loud slap.

"I don't need gifts from you, not like this." Helena said, even as she was staring at the saturated tones of the photograph.

Gina remained by the bulkhead door, weighing her options. She wandered through the office to the personal quarters area, dragging her fingers lightly across the sleek walls as she moved.

"I thought it would be fun. I borrowed a flash machine from a new mechanic and no one really cares about inks anymore." She sat down at the edge of Helena's bunk, pushing herself farther in until her back rested against the cold bulkhead. Helena's gaze was still held by the photograph in her hands, which made Gina smile a sly grin as she raised her right leg onto the bunk, leaving her other firmly planted on the floor. She waited for Helena to forget about the Poladro and pay attention to the scene before her, but Helena stayed oblivious to the real life images in favor of the still moment trapped in ink.

The muffled thud of Gina's uniform hitting the corner of the table brought Helena out of whatever thoughts she had. She jerked her head around to take in the sight of Gina's body draped over her bunk. Gina's full breasts spread above the few visible ribs of her body, leading down to the virtuous appearance of the white panties that she still wore.

Wasting no more time, Helen let the photograph fall from her fingers to join the pile of clothing at her feet, landing soundlessly. Helena made quick work of removing her own uniform down to her tanks and shorts.

Gina allowed herself to smile even wider, bringing her other leg up to press against the inside of the other as Helena all but ran to her, kneeling on the bunk at her feet. Helena pressed the palm of her hand over the front of Gina's panties. The movement pushed Gina down into the bunk as she uselessly struggled to create more friction with her resistance. Lying back against the few pillows, Gina felt a sudden rush of energy as she watched Helena travel up her body. The heat nearly poured off Helena as she meandered circles over Gina's still together knees with the pads of her thumbs.

With a crook of one eyebrow, Helena's fingertips walked up Gina's thighs until she reached the place where they met her torso. Helena slipped her warm fingers between the cloth and Gina's white skin, and then began sliding the fabric down. The knuckles of Helena's fingers brushed feather-light over Gina's skin as the simple underwear were haltingly tugged down her legs. Gina closed her eyes to the quiet snap as the clothing passed over her knees, then her ankles. Helena's mouth went dry as she gracefully tossed the meager piece of cloth onto the floor.

Gina spread her legs farther apart. The skin around her was pulled to the sides, revealing her pale pink inner lips to Helena. Helena gripped the two knees on either side of her shoulders, sending minute flickers through Gina. Placing her finger just above Gina's pelvic bone, she looked for her target area. She witnessed the flesh move as she gathered the outer folds of skin gently to pinch them together. A pleased giggle told Helena everything she needed as Gina's clit jumped, the muscles contracting and rolling in an effort to escape the stimulation. Eyes closed, Gina squeezed her own inner muscles, willing herself closer while Helena kept a persistent hand around her. Gina's lungs dragged air in with abruptly rapid stretches as Helena licked the rough of her tongue over the rounded peaks of Gina's nipples. Gina sighed as air passed across dampened skin in Helena's absence, Gina wanting her to pull and tug harder.

Barely stroking the nerves, Helena used her right hand to hold her open while only the middle finger from her other hand worked the exposed strip. Helena kept retracing the torturous and sluggish path from clit to opening and back again. Gina could feel parts of her body going numb. Trying to compose herself Gina took in three steady breaths, then glanced at Helena's face. Her own face relaxed into a smirk as Helena's two fingers languidly sought entrance. Gina's body was held tight with anticipation; Helena eased the pressure when Gina's muscles receded, then pressed down to explore the inside. Flattening her fingers and sliding them sideways against the slick texture, Helena added a third digit.

"I'm not a precious flower, frak me already," Gina commanded, her voice cracking and harsh, yet serene as it echoed off the metal surrounding the room.

Twisting her hand and fingers until the palm faced up, Helena began her search for just the right spot. Gina's vision brightened considerably, the lights turned on full blast. Helena positioned her mouth over Gina's clit, outlining the edge, letting her teeth barely graze Gina's hood, producing a full body shiver. Helena lightly suctioned the area to her mouth and pulled back a slight measure, then released. Gina voiced her approval with a few choice words from the Gemenese lexicon. Helena repeated the action several times, each eliciting the same reaction.

Helena pressed her tongue against the back of her teeth and commenced sucking in earnest. Gina dug her fingers into the soft flesh of her inner thigh, leaving a trail of long pink welts. Helena seized the underneath of Gina's thigh to hold her in place as her body jerked in feverish movements. The two tanks Helena was wearing began to cling to her back, rubbing against her skin, making her feel warm. Getting her fingers far inside Gina, Helena thrust against her, propelling Gina's entire body back.

"Too hot," Gina moaned, wrenching the thin sheet from under her back. Her groan drew out into a satisfying growl as she felt the coolness of the bunk beneath her. Temperature under control, her hands reached blindly for Helena. Finding the tangled and sweaty mess of Helena's hair, Gina dug her fingers deep into the strands trying to steer her in the right direction. Helena felt the urge to smirk and let herself be guided. Giving up all pretense Gina frakked herself up against Helena's face. Quickening the pace, grinding her welcoming mouth down, Helena brought Gina off.

A gasp pushed out from Gina's lips as if astonished by her own orgasm. She felt like there was a weight pulling her down; attached to her internal organs, an unseen force making her feel heavy. The silken liquid streamed out of her and down Helena's chin and neck. Helena brushed the flat of her tongue over Gina twice more. Gina let out a keening whimper followed by a sudden increase in the heat dampening the front of Helena's tanks. Helena released the tender flesh between her lips and leaned back on her haunches.

Gina grabbed for Helena's arms, maneuvering their bodies into what she considered a comfortable position. Helena usually thought otherwise, but a few hours of sweaty heat never moved her to voice objection. If nothing else she was refreshed by Gina's pressing need to create a jumbled web of their limbs.

No matter what else was going on in the ship, Gina always clung after sex. Helena wished it felt troublesome or irritating, yet the salt of Gina's skin and her scent created an envelope as inviting as any game of triad on board.

Gina attempted to snake her long arm around Helena's waist to slip down inside, but Helena turned, denying Gina access.

"I'll wait until later because I have your photo for then. Are there more?" Helena allowed herself to shift against Gina's hair, glancing over to the Poladro that rested atop Gina's apparel.

"I laughed in the first one, so that's the second I didn't think you'd want that one." Gina burrowed even closer into her, causing their hips to struggle teasingly against each other. Both too tired to start anything, it only generated more heat between them.

"I like that one better," Helena proclaimed, not seeing the serpentine curves of Gina's body and face.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
